


Payback and Fufillment

by MirandaZ



Series: Shinobi Shows [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible underage issue, Rimming, Sexy ninja, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaZ/pseuds/MirandaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They caught him off guard the first time. This time it's his turn.</p><p> </p><p>Best if read after the first part of the series, but smut really doesn't need backstory. Some parts might be a bit confusing though if you haven't read part one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback and Fufillment

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally had my inspiration for my sequel. Once again I'm surprising my beta so this probably will have some mistakes. I'll go in and fix them later. As always please comment. I welcome all feedback positive and negative. Just don't be a dick about it.
> 
> Lastly. I don't own any of these characters. I just love them.

He smirked as he turned and walked down the path to the street. Turning he waved to his two accomplices who waved back. Genma congratulated himself. Hatake and Umino would learn that two, (or three in this case) can play at that game. He was still wrapping his head around exactly what had happened.

\---------

_He stood in the hallway completely dumbfounded. His cum on the window and his cock still sticking straight up at attention out of the front of his pants. What. The fuck. Just happened?_

_They planned it?_

_They knew he was watching the whole time?_

_What the hell was he thinking? Of course they knew._

_This was Kakashi we're talking about. Nothing gets by him unless he let it. Which he obviously had. They put on a show for him. And holy shit what a show it was. And then…….he looked at his hand. He swore it was tingling where Iruka had licked it. He'd just experienced one of the most erotic moments in his life and the only person he'd touched was himself. He looked at the window. The curtains were closed tightly, not like they were before._

_He jerked his head realization dawning on him. They were in there. Both of them. There's no way in hell he could face them right now! He was one of Kohonohas elite. They had just turned him into the equivalent of a horny teenaged peeping Tom. It was mortifying._

_He jumped to his feet, tucked his cock back in his pants, (with some difficulty as it was still hard as a rock), and hurried down the hall. After he rounded the corner he formed the seals to teleport away and found he couldn't draw his chakra together properly._

_A barrier?! SHIT! Hatake must have put it over the building as a safety precaution. Gen didn't really blame him. Shinobi and alcohol are always a risky combination. However now Genma had an entire dance club to traverse to get away. And he wanted to get away. As fast as humanly possible. He couldn't chance running into one of them. Not right now at least. He straightened himself out as best he could and stepped back into the main room of the club._

_Putting on his signature stride he walked through the room as fast as he could without drawing any more than his usual attention to himself. Once he reached the door he ripped it open and stepped out into the cool evening. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air he formed the seals and poofed back to his apartment. Landing in a heap in the middle of his living room he moaned and smacked his head on the floor over and over. Did that really just happen?_

\----------

A week after “The show” Genma was on his way back to The Poisoned Senbon. This time he was prepared. His co-conspirators should already be there. He had to admit he was looking forward to putting on his own show. It would be a thoroughly enjoyable experience in and of itself. Of that he had no doubt. He had meticulously avoided any and all contact with Kakashi and Iruka all week hoping that they thought him too embarrassed to face them. For this to have the effect he wanted it to that was best. He wanted to catch them completely off guard. 

He had taken his time getting ready. Meticulously removing every bit of hair from his body was the first step. Next he scrubbed himself to a shine making sure he was completely clean. He decided to leave his hair free since that would be different than his usual. He added his eyeliner again along with a little shimmer powder to accent his cheekbones. Now for his clothes. First, pants. He certainly wouldn't need underwear that's for sure. No jeans this time around though. This time it was a pair of white pants. He had absolutely no clue what they were made of. All he cared was that they were skin tight. They might as well have been painted on for all the good they did to cover his body. There was nothing left to the imagination. Next was…..well shoes. A pair of sandals was the only other thing he wore. Well that and just a touch more of the shimmer powder over his chest and abs.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Holy fuck! His hair shone, his eyes sparked with mischief. His ass was tight enough to rival Irukas. His V cut could rival Kakashis and his sculpted chest was catching the light beautifully thanks to the powder he had put on it. He was one hot piece of ass tonight. Perfect.

As he reached the club, he stepped up to the door and opened it with a deep breath.

_Show time._

He strode in with his usual swagger. He was confident. Sure he had a bit of an ego but he had the looks to back it up, and he didn't usually flaunt it. Tonight was definitely an exception. He walked straight to the bar without even a glance around the room. The bartender took one look at him and his eyes widened. He was flustered as much as he was last time as the jonin looked to him to order his drink.

“W-what can I get f-for you?” Genma flashed him a flirtatious smile. The poor boy turned bright red. He was cute he thought. Perhaps next time he could "get to know him" a bit better. Then he might not get so flustered anymore. But not this time.

“Scotch. On the rocks.” The boy nodded and turned to pour his drink. As he waited Gen turned and finally took a look around the room. Several heads immediately snapped away from where they had been staring at him. Several more didn't bother to hide their stares and looks of admiration. He heard the boy set his drink behind him. He reached back, picked it up and tipped his head and his glass to those still staring at him and took a sip.

He leaned back against the bar and started his search of the room. He found the first two he was looking for sitting at one of the booths in the back. Kakashi and Iruka were talking and seemed to have not noticed his arrival yet. Good. He continued searching until he found the other two he was looking for. They were on the dance floor wrapped around each other. Bare chested, like him for maximum effect.

He took another sip of his drink. The liquid warming him as it slid down his throat. He made eye contact with a pair of obsidian eyes and nodded ever so slightly. He stayed at the bar slowly finishing his drink enjoying watching his accomplices as they danced sensuously together. He watched them and only them. Purposefully avoiding looking at anyone else. He tilted his head back to swallow the last of his drink, set his empty glass on the bar and took a breath. Time to raise the curtain.

Letting the music flow over him he made his way through the people. Eventually he reached his goal. He gripped a pair of slim hips from behind and brushed away long silky mocha hair to press his lips to a beautiful pale neck.

“Mind if I join you?” He breathed into the other man's ear. Neji shivered.

“Thought you would never get here.” The Hyuga said reaching a hand behind his head running his fingers through the older man's hair. Genma closed his eyes and pressed himself to Nejis back.

Another hand reached around from behind him and ran over his abdomen. Shikamaru ran his lips over his shoulders. 

“You certainly dressed the part Genma-sempai. You look good enough to eat.”

Gen grinned. “Well, that's the idea isn't it?” Suddenly he sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes widened as the teen thrust his hips forward pressing his fully erect, considerable, length along the cleft of his ass.

“Fuck!” He whispered, then stilled, hoping the younger man hadn't noticed his reaction. A soft chuckle from behind him proved that he had indeed been heard. Suddenly Neji turned around and wound his hands around Gemma's neck. 

Pressing his lips against his clavicle he spoke. “Perhaps we should work our way across the floor towards our intended audience.” The other two nodded.

The three beauties danced their way slowly across the floor until they were within a discreet distance of Kakashi and Iruka. By the time they got there all three of them were hard as rocks, and none of their clothing did anything to hide that fact. Not that they were trying to. They were, in fact, flaunting it as much as they could.

Genma was between the two of them. One on each side, his back to his targets so as to give them a full view of his tight muscular ass. His partners were draped sensuously all over him. He wound his right hand through Nejis hair and had his left unabashedly massaging Shikamarus ridiculously muscular ass. Suddenly Neji turned the blond man's head to him and kissed him. Genma gasped in surprise. They hadn't discussed this. Kissing was far more intimate than just dancing. In some ways more than sex itself. However Neji took the opportunity to push his tongue into the other man's mouth and map out every inch of it. He groaned, and leaned into him responding to the kiss with fervor. Finding he could do nothing less.

Shikamaru wrapped his hands around Genmas waist and leaned into speak in his ear. Genma jumped and pulled away from Neji feeling like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “We have their attention.” A husky voice ghosted over his ear just before his head was pulled around and a different tongue was shoved down his throat. He groaned again at the feel of the silky muscle tracing his.

 _Shit!_ He had known that what he had planned with the two younger men would be arousing, but he hadn't expected his show to turn him into a blubbering mess. If he wasn't careful these two would have him in a puddle on the floor.

These kids wanted to play hardball? He would show them who the master was. He needed to be the one in charge anyway if he wanted the desired effect on Kakashi and Iruka. So he spun the three of them around so he could see the two older men. 

A quick glance over Shikamarus shoulder showed the two senseis walking to the dance floor with hungry looks in their eyes. He flipped the younger man around thrusting his hips to his ass reaching around and cupping the Naras erection in his hand and rubbing. Shikamaru groaned and reached his hands up lacing his fingers together behind the older man's neck and slid his body up and down just enough to tease Gemas cock with his ass. 

Neji moved around in front of Shikamaru and immediately kissed him deeply pressing a leg between his and swaying with his erection firmly pressed to the youngest man's thigh. Genma glanced up from running his tongue along Shikamarus neck to see Kakashi and Iruka dancing a few feet away. The white haired man was plastered to his lovers chiseled back. Both of them openly staring at him and his partners. Genma avoided eye contact and went back to the delicious specimen in front of him. He may be putting on a show for the older men, but damn if he wasn't enjoying every second of having these two beautiful younger men draped all over him.

Shikamaru turned around again and pressed his ass out to tease Nejis erection. The Hyuga groaned and rolled his eyes back in his head before moving away to press against Genmas back again. Pressed between the two of them he looked at the other two men again. This time making eye contact with Kakashi. He grinned sinfully and shoved one hand down the back of Shikamarus pants grabbing his ass. Sliding the other in his hair and still staring directly into one dark grey eye kissed the man in his arms passionately, never breaking eye contact with the copy-nin.

Kakashi visibly groaned and tightened his grip on his lover. Iruka eyes widened and he licked his lips in obvious hungry anticipation.

Shikamaru pulled away and leaned up to speak in his ear in a sultry voice. “You know. Sometime in the future after you've had your revenge you might consider a more……private show with us.” Shikamaru looked him directly in the eye. There was no question what the Nara meant by his invitation.

“Yes sempai.” Neji added from behind him sliding his hand around to fondle Genmas considerable bulge. “Gai sensei may be a baffoon, but there is certainly something to be said for…….how does he say it? Youthful vigor?” He accentuated the last part with a slight pinch to the head of the older man's cock.

Genma was glad the younger two were pressed so closely to him. If they hadn't been he might have fallen to the floor. _Shikamaru and Neji?! Yes please! Oh Gods yes!_ He groaned, his eyes momentarily rolling back in his head.

But he recovered quickly. “That sounds most agreeable.” He murmured. “I look forward to it.” The younger men grinned sinfully and pressed closer.

The three of them lost themselves together for a few moments. So much so that the older man almost forgot his original intent before Gemma found himself being roughly pulled away from his two soon to be lovers. He looked up with wide eyes to see Kakashi, eyes full of lust, looking at him, and Iruka standing behind him doing the "fuck me" eyes. Genma leered at them. “Something I can help you with Kakashi-Sempai?” 

“You know very well what you can help us with Genma- _San_.” The copy-nin looked at his two dance partners. “Apologies to you boys, but I'll be taking this hot teasing piece of ass off your hands for the rest of the night. Iruka and I are in need of his ‘services’”. With that he grabbed Genmas hand and dragged him towards the back of the room with Iruka following behind. 

He looked back at Shikamaru and Neji. They both smirked and blew him a kiss. Then the door to the hallway was firmly closed behind them. 

\-----------

“That was quite the show you put on for us Genma-San.” Iruka said advancing on him with a predatory look in his eye. “I hope you plan on living up to the promises your body made out on the dance floor.”

“Oh I plan to live up to them and so much more sensei.” He said with a growl in his voice and a glimmer in his eye leaving no question in the other two mens minds that he had been performing for them.

The two senseis slowly walked around him in a circle like tigers circling prey dragging their hands over his body looking him up and down with raw lust in their eyes. Circling closer and closer.

“I must say you managed to surprise us.” Kakashi whispered in his ear. “We never would have expected a show with the geniuses." He licked his lips slowly. "The three of you together was incredibly erotic. We very much enjoyed it."

“Oh. Trust me. I definitely enjoyed it more.” Genma replied. “As you can clearly see.” he looked down at his impressive erection.

“Oh I certainly do see.” Iruka whispered licking his own lips. “Kashi love. Perhaps we can move somewhere a little more comfortable than the hallway.”

Kakashi nodded. “Do follow me gentleman.” He turned and walked down the hallway. Genma follwed watching the play of muscles in the Copy Nins ass. He actually felt himself salivate. Kakashi reached a door and opened it standing back for the other two to go in ahead of him.

Genma gaped at the room. This was no office. This was bedroom. Complete with huge bed, a bar on the ceiling over said bed, a closet, and a full bathroom. “What the ass?!” He exclaimed.

“This is just one of many rooms like this.” Kakashi spoke behind him. Genma raised his eyebrows. “I'm not sure why this surprises you. After all. Everyone knows I'm a pervert." He smirked. "They are available to any patrons provided they clean up after themselves.” He grinned stepping forward to press a kiss to the senbon wielders lips and run his hand deliciously along his cock.

“Fuck Hatake.” He breathed. “I've been thinking about this all week.” Suddenly cool air his his weeping cock. He looked down just in time to see Iruka swallow him completely. “Shit!” The warm mouth enveloped him as the teacher worked his tongue along the vein and dipping into the slit. Meanwhile Kakashi had moved behind him and latched onto the dip at his neck and shoulder while he ran his hands all over his upper body occasionally tweaking a nipple.

"Kami Gen. No hair?" The copy-nin noted groaning as he ran his hands over smooth skin.

Iruka reached a hand under to fondle his sac while his head bobbed. Genma felt himself tighten up. “Fuck! Ruka, if you don't stop now I'm going to cum.” He expected him to pull away. Instead the teacher redoubled his efforts. Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, and bobbed, and licked, and fondled, and tongued. His breath turned ragged as he was overwhelmed with sensation. A tongue around the edge of his ear. A pinch of his nipple. A slide of an incredibly talented mouth. A finger brushed his entrance and he exploded. He saw white spots as every nerve in his body fired. His balls tightened up as he released into the brunettes mouth with a shout. “Fucking hell!” 

Genma sagged in Kakashis arms “That was for your little teaser show on the dance floor.” Iruka said sliding himself up Genmas body until he was standing.

Looking directly into his eyes Iruka wiped the side of his mouth with his thumb and popped it into his mouth. Appearing to savor it like a fine chocolate. He then leaned over Genmas shoulder and kissed his lover. Kakashi groaned. "He still tastes incredible."

Genma took giant gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath. “He's quite talented isn't he?” Kakashi said quietly in his ear blowing sensuously over it. Genma shivered. 

“Holy fuck Ruka.” He said finally calming enough to speak. “You're amazing.” 

Iruka grinned. “I know.”

Kakashi grabbed at Genma pants. “As much as I love these pants, I think it's time they come off. Wouldn't you agree Love?”

Iruka nodded. He pushed the pants down far enough for him to catch them with his foot and used that to push them the rest of the way to the floor. Genma slipped his sandals off and allowed his pants to be pulled down before stepping out of them. Pulling away from the two men he backed away from them to lie down on the bed beckoning them with his eyes.

The other two men looked at each other. Iruka reached for Kakashis pants and peeled them off. He then pushed him roughly onto the bed with Genma. He stood at the end of the bed and studied them. “Damn. The two of you are beautiful.” He said almost reverently. “I've waited so long for this.”

Genma tore his eyes off Irukas stunning chest and turned to Kakashi. “I never dared to dream I'd get the chance to see you like this Kashi. Much less get to do this.” He leaned over and kissed the white haired man. Running his tongue along his lips he asked for entrance. Kakashi opened his mouth eagerly and met him with his own tongue. Genma ran his hands over smooth skin down to lightly fondle his member. Kakashi moaned and ran his hands through the blonds hair. They finally pulled apart when they heard Iruka growl and felt the bed dip. Looking up Genma saw Iruka had divested himself of his pants and was crawling towards them. 

“Kami that was fucking hot as hell!” The teacher whispered as he finally reached them. He tossed a tube over their heads to land on the bed. “I thought I would be proactive.” He smirked.

“That's my Ruka.” Kakashi grinned. “Always prepared. Even when he has a raging erection and two naked men waiting to fuck him.”

Iruka smiled as big as he could. “BELIEVE IT!" He was able to keep that ridiculous smile for about 2.5 seconds before dissolving into uproarious laughter.

Kakashi burst out laughing as well while Genma just stared in disbelief before joining the two of them.

Kakashi gasped in some air. “Kami I love you Ruka, but I believe we have some promises to fulfill for our guest.” Both men then looked at him hungrily.

“How do you want me?” The blond asked.

“First. I want to see that smart mouth of yours wrapped around my loves cock.” Iruka said. 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you talk like that Ruka?” Genma asked.

The teacher blushed. “On your knees Shiranui.” Teacher voice in full force.

“Yes sensei.” The blond obeyed. He crawled between Kakashis legs on all fours and ran his tongue from base to tip as the other man laced his fingers together behind his head and watched. Genma admired his beautiful member. Thick, not overly long, but not short by any stretch of the imagination. It stood over a bed of neatly trimmed silver hair. He licked around the head and dipped into the slit. Kakashi hissed. Genma grinned. He looked up at the other man and, holding his gaze, lowered himself to slowly take his entire length as he relaxed his throat. Kakashi watched him with a lust filled gaze and hummed in appreciation. 

Genma finally broke the eye contact and began a bobbing motion enjoying the taste and feel of the man below him. He reached under to gently fondle his sac and pressed a finger to his perineum. That earned him a groan as he continued to work the shaft in his mouth.

He felt hands begin to knead his ass as his cheeks were spread apart. He tensed not sure what to expect. Then a warm wet tongue started running around the tight muscle of his entrance. He hummed in appreciation around the dick in his mouth. Kakashi moaned at the extra stimulation. Genma hadn't been on the receiving end of this in quite some time. He was having trouble focusing on what he was doing when Iruka started to thrust his tongue inside him. He pulled back. “Ah fuck!” 

“I think he likes that Love.” Kakashi grinned. “I know I certainly like watching."

Gemma tried to focus on what he was doing, but the warm tounge licking his ass made it somewhat difficult. So he decided he would take a page from Kakashis book and copy. He licked down Kakashis shaft, over his sac, and down to his entrance. Kakashi jerked. Genma smirked. “Weren't expecting that were you.” The other man mutely shook his head with wide eyes.

Iruka ran his tongue around the edge of his entrance. Genma did the same to Kakashi. Iruka dipped his tongue just barely inside. Genma did the same thing to Kakashi. Iruka slowly fucked him with his tongue. Genma did the same to Kakashi. The copy-nin actually squirmed. “Enough!” Kakashi shouted. “Time to fuck. I want you Gen. Now!”

The other two men chuckled. “Okay.” Genma stated simply. Then once again he asked. “Where do you want me?”

“Inside me.” Iruka growled.

“Seriously?” Genma asked. "At the same time?" The couple nodded. He took a studdered and raspy breath, exhilarated at the thought of being both uke and seme. “Fuck yes!”

Kakashi reached over his head and grabbed the tube of lube. 

“On your back Gen.” Iruka instructed. 

“Yes sensei.” Genma practically jumped into the position. 

Iruka got on all fours on top of Genma aligning his face over his cock with his own member over Genma face. He looked under himself to look at the blond. “Prepare me Gen.”

“Yes sensei.” Genma repeated seriously, grinning as he ran his tongue over the teachers entrance teasingly. Iruka moaned before wrapping his mouth around Genmas cock for the second time that night. Suddenly the senbon master felt a tube pressed to his hand, and then a slick finger began to run around the rim of his entrance. He closed his eyes for just a moment to savor the sensation before he squeezed some of the tubes contents into one of his fingers and mimicked the motion on the man above him.

Iruka hummed around his cock, but for the most part he kept his ministrations light as Genma prepared his entrance. Kakashi pressed a finger past his tight ring of muscle. He winced. It had been a while since he'd been fucked. His muscles loosened up fairly quickly though and soon Kakashi was working the entirely of one finger inside him. Gen was already adding a second finger to the hole above him. He was having trouble concentrating. Between the mouth around his cock, the finger in his ass and the cock above his mouth that he couldn't resist giving an occasional lick to. 

“Shit Gen you're so tight!” Kakashi slowly added a second finger.

“It's been a while.” The blond said through gritted teeth. The stretch stinging a bit.

“Try to relax. I'll make it worth your while.” With that he brushed a finger over the lovely ball of nerves inside him and he gasped as he saw stars. Kakashi grinned.

He licked the weeping cock above him and searched for his own bundle of nerves to stimulate. Iruka gasped around his cock when he found it. _Bingo_.

“Ready for the third Gen?” Kakashi had been scissoring the two inside so he was loosening up easily now.

“Do it already Kashi!” He exclaimed as he was spreading the three he was working into Iruka.

“Fuck. I'm ready!” Iruka whined as he pulled away to turn around. He straddled the blonds hips as he squeezed some of the contents of the tube onto the blonds member working it over it while handing the tube back to his lover. Genma moaned. Iruka leaned down to kiss Genma running his tongue through his mouth quickly before sitting back up and lining himself over the older man's length. He slowly sank down groaning. 

Genma moaned. “Ah shit! Ruka!” Suddenly he felt the head of Kakashis dick at his entrance.

Iruka began to move as Kakashi pressed inside. There was some sting, but the gorgeous man riding his cock above him kept him focused on that and not the pain so it was minimal. Eventually Kakashi bottomed out. He stilled to allow Genma time to adjust.

Iruka continued to slowly riding him. Genma grew impatient. “Move Hatake!”

The white haired man chuckled and pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back in as Iruka slammed down at the same time.

“FUCK! Ruka! Kashi!” He shouted gasping.

He could do nothing but lie there as Iruka rode him and Kakashi fucked him. They found a rhythm and Genma reveled in the warmth around him and the slick length that speared him. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed his neck glancing at Genma with fiery eyes and thrust right into his prostate. He saw white again as Kakashi began to pound into his prostate with every thrust. 

It was pure bliss. He felt like every inch of his skin was on fire. He panted and moaned as Irukas movements began to become erratic. He began to tighten around Genmas member. Kakashi knew his lover well and knew he was close. He began to thrust harder and faster. The blond was almost beside himself. So much sensation, so much input, so much.............everything.

Somehow he had the wherewithal to wrap a hand around Irukas straining length and stroke. That was all it took.

Iruka whole body tensed up beautifully as he arched his back and came all over Genmas hand and chest even getting some on his face. His muscles clamped down on the member inside him and as he did Kakashi hit his prostate one more time and Genmas entire body clenched painfully for a split second before he came. His back arched, his breath caught, and he spilled himself into the teacher above him. “Ah FUCK!” He screamed as he clenched down on Kakashis cock.

“Fuck! Gen!” Kakashi moaned when Genmas ass clamped down around him as he jerked and filled the blond with his essence. He leaned forward and kissed Iruka as they all gasped for breath. Genma smiled wiping cum from his face with a finger and licked it off.

“You taste incredible too Iruka.” He said with a grin. The other two men snickered. 

Iruka rolled off of him and and flopped down on the bed gasping. Kakashi slipped out and went to the bathroom bringing three warm towels back with him. The three men cleaned each other before Gemma and Kakashi joined Iruka on the bed panting.

“I'm up for a repeat of that show anytime boys.” Genma sighed. After he had calmed down a bit.

“You know where to find us.” Kakashi replied. "But I think you may have another engagement in mind next."

“I have a feeling you'll be paying your dance partners a visit sometime soon. They appeared to be quite taken with you” Iruka said with a grin. “I envy you that. Just don't think you'll be able to simply have your way with them. I watched those two grow up. They aren't the passive type”

Genma grinned. “Oh yes. I have been invited. Perhaps I'll leave the door open a crack for you, and you can see who has the upper hand for yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3-16-16 - So did my editing. I fixed some grammatical errors. I added a few lines, and fixed a continuity error. Should read smoother now.
> 
> And please comment. I really and truly am interested to know what parts you like and any you don't. I have my personal favorite parts. I'd love to know my readers as well.
> 
> 5-26-16 - Last edit hopefully.
> 
> 07-05-16 - I'm beginning to think I'll never stop tweaking these.
> 
> 02-26-18 - Okay. I really think I'm done masking changes now. I'm just so super critical I'm always thinking of ways I can improve things.


End file.
